The present invention relates to a housing having a compartment into which a battery is received and an ejector mechanism formed integrally with the housing. The ejector mechanism includes means engageable below for ejecting partially the battery from the compartment. Particularly, the ejector mechanism comprises a pair of lever arms extending from a hinge whereupon pressure on one lever arm causes a pivoting action thereby to eject the battery from a position of engagement between a pair of terminals forming a portion of an electrical circuit. In this manner, the battery which otherwise substantially is enclosed by the compartment may be readily and easily grasped and removed for replacement, as necessary.
Structures of the type generally described above are known in the prior art. One structure which is representative of the prior art is illustrated and described in Sidell U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,297. Generally, the Sidell structure comprises a housing having a compartment into which a battery is received and an ejector mechanism for displacing the battery from a position between a pair of terminals in the compartment, permitting subsequent removal. A specific aspect of the Sidell structure is that the battery ejector including a pair of lever arms be formed to the contour of the walls of the compartment within which the lever arms are disposed thereby to be unobtrusive. Thus, one lever arm of the ejector mechanism resides within an opening in a side wall while the other lever arm of the ejector mechanism resides within an opening in a bottom wall of the housing. The surface area of the side wall lever arm is substantially equal to the size of the opening. Thus, normally the ejector mechanism is concealed as an integral part of a continuous wall surface. Actuation of the ejector mechanism requires that a finger engage within a bevelled notch in an end and inwardly of the side wall lever arm whereby through exertion of pressure the lever arm may be pried from the wall. Unless the opening communicating with the notch is large resulting in excessive discontinuity in the wall, difficulty may be experienced in the operation of the ejector mechanism. This becomes a problem for individuals with large fingers in the successful use of the structure.
A further disadvantage of structures as described by Sidell is that the ejector mechanism is a component separable from the housing itself. Thus, if the ejector mechanism becomes separated from the housing the utility of the device is reduced substantially. To avoid this possibility additional securement may be required. This practice, together with the required operations of placing the ejector mechanism in the operative disposition, adds expense unnecessarily in the total fabrication of the device.